


The Sun, the Moon, and a Particularly Boring Party

by Amply_Brecht



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, god AU, literally everyone is a horror terror, meeting fic, party au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amply_Brecht/pseuds/Amply_Brecht
Summary: In which all the characters are Eldritchian gods and party like there’s no tomorrow.A short oneshot fic for day three of Rosemary Month, the theme is Sun and Moon. @rosemarymonth on tumblr





	The Sun, the Moon, and a Particularly Boring Party

Parties among gods were supposed to be completely unimaginable to humans. To compare it to a mortal function would be to compare the sun to a matchstick. The reality in which they stood was of a psychedelic nature, the crystalline floors spaned across acres, only rarely falling horizontally, yet this was not a problem for the ancient beings, who danced across all planes of existence. Music, in tongues few understood and fewer would listen to, spewed from every seam, voices of many yet only one. There was food, even if the majority of the patrons had no need for it, from worlds apart. Chatter and laughter swelled from the partygoers, all of whom entirely unique to each other and yet socialising like they were all one and the same.

For the goddess of the sun, the goddess who shined brighter than a supernova, black tendril like dress falling across her skin like curtains of stars, well, she could not possibly be more bored. Of course, the function was lovely, she would admit, and she’d never been the type to shy away from a social setting. It was simply that she was a rather newer god, only four and a half billion years old. She only knew a few of the others.

**“Kanayaaaaaaaa~”** A voice chirped from the infinite spaces behind her, causing the goddess to scowl and throw a look. The new arrival was made of sheens of blue, gold and silver, a body composed of dice and coins all sewn up in a checked spider web. **“My glowing little fussy fangs,”** a spindly hand lightly touched a blinding shoulder, **“how are you doing? It feels like it’s been ages~”**

The Sun Goddess took the hand, planting a polite kiss upon it before pointedly moving it away from her flesh. “I’ve Been Alright Vriska, I Quite Expected You To Be Antagonising The God Of Beasts By This Point Of The Night.”

“ **Hey, hey, hey,”** The Goddess of Luck objected, ignoring her efforts for personal space by throwing an arm over her shoulders, **“There’s still plenty of time to torment Tav-ey. I just wanted to see if my lovely radiant best friend had heard the wonderful news~”**

“News?”

**“You’re not the baby of the group anymore!”** Needle-like fangs gleamed from Vriska’s mandibles, reflecting the blinding light that only intensified in response to Kanaya’s shock. **“There’s four newbies!”**

“Oh, Really?” She tried to hide her avid curiosity, “What Are They Like?” The attempt was, of course in vain.

**“Well,”** Vriska grinned, **“I’ve taken quite the liking to the new God of Breath, cool guy, can take a joke. I haven’t had the chance to talk to the others yet, but I hear they’re the God of Decay, the Goddess of Growth and…”** She paused, smile growing ever wider as she leaned in closer, **“The Moon Goddess~”** And all at once Kanaya found herself frozen. A moon goddess. The rational part of her mind thought this should have been obvious, given the effects caused by the moon itself, surely a god would have emerged sooner or later. The emotional side however, was completely enamoured by the idea of a new goddess who would be her opposite. A million possibilities ran through her mind at once. What would she be like? What if she was completely insufferable? **“Sooooo~”** The Luck goddess wrapped three of her arms around the Sun Goddess’s own, dragging her along, **“I want to go meet the other two, come with me.”**

“I-I’m Not Sure About This Vriska, I Need A Moment!” She yelped, but found herself unable to resist allowing the spindly to lead her through the endless hall of persons. Reaching what had become the dance floor, the two were suddenly separated in the chaos of limbs and miscellaneous flesh. Kanaya found herself bounced between the blood-dripping Goddess of Love and her stony dancing partner the God of Integrity, before someone pushed her from the behind. In an effort to free herself she pitched forward, stumbling and nearly falling, only to find a hand catching her own, steadying her. The skin like pitch, so dark it was almost like the empty parts of space, flickered as ink flames danced across its surface, somehow emitting a black light. The Sun goddess looked up and met the eyes of her saviour. And there she was. White locks dancing across a completely unreadable face. Even without the white crescent on her dress collar Kanaya knew who she had to be. The Moon Goddess.

Now, incredibly embarrassed by her entrance, and noticing she’d been staring, she said the only thing she could think of. “If I May, Could I Have This Dance?” Her partners tendrils twisted, bringing her closer.

A smile, small, almost unnoticeable, had slipped across the previously monotone expression of the Moon Goddess and she spoke, in a tongue Kanaya was unfamiliar with yet understood nonetheless. “̜͖͕̜̦ͅI̵͖̤͉’̥͈͟d̸ ̷̰̥l͡i͘k̬ͅe͏͎͙ ̠̜̯th͇̭̠͝a͚ṯ̱̱͖̦̳̳͠.”͔ ̧̗͚͉͉͈̣͔


End file.
